User blog:Wassboss/Last 16: Furon vs Jaffa
Last round boba fett narrowly beat samus (5-4) This round its Jaffa: Modified humans genetically engineered by the Goa'uld vs Furon: The small but powerful conqueror aliens Who is Deadliest jaffa warrior.jpg|Jaffa warrior Mo'tac staff.jpg|Ma'Toc staff za'at.jpg|Za'at shock grenade.jpg|Shock grenade 180px-Destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110104434 640w.jpg|Furon 180px-Zapomatic12.png|Zap-O-Matic 180px-Simdestroyallhumans006.jpg|Disintergrator ray A med 2.jpg|Ion Detonator 499px-Black hole 2.jpg|Black hole gun My personal edge goes too the furon. They have the more devestating weaponry. 'Battle ' 5 jaffa are flying back home after a long battle against a race of giant turky men. They are sore and tired but glad to be going home. Suddenly a crash sounds from somewhere in the cargo hold. The pilot call over two of his warriors and instruct's them to go see what the problem is. They nod thier head and make thier way back into the cargo hold. As they make thier way through the crates and boxes in the back of the ship, one of them spots something and informs his teammate. Just as he does a orange beam flies out from behind a crate and strikes the jaffa, disintergrating him in an instant. (5-4) The other jaffa wastes no time and sends a shot from his staff right at the crate, blowing it to smithereens. As the dust and debrie settles, the crippled body of a single furon lies sprawled across the floor. (4-4) Satisfied that the threat has been eliminated the jaffa runs to the body of his fallen brethren. He checks for a pulse but his friend has sadley passed away. He hears the sound of laughing and looks up to see 4 furon's lauching hystericly at the jaffa's sadness. Enraged the jaffa warrior fires another shot from his staff which the furon's only just manage to dodge. They fire back with thier disintergrator rays and ion detonators, forcing the jaffa to retreat back into the cockpit. He shouts for his fellow jaffa to help him and they run to his side, the pilot putting the ship on auto control. One of the jaffa is struck with several rounds from the an ion detonator and is killed. (4-3) The Jaffa respond by firing at the small aliens with thier Za'at pistols and manage to hit one, stunning him and leaving him unable to move. The other 3 furon's retreat back further into the cargo hold and the jaffa give chase.When the reach the helpless furon, one of them fires another round into him, ending his life. (3-3) As they rush to catch up with thier adversaries they run past a large crate. One of them spots something out of the corner of his eye and ducks down just in time to avoid a stream of elctricity but his allie is not so lucky and is electrocuted. (3-2) The jaffa on the floor swings his staff and smacks the attacking furon in the face, sending it flying into the wall. He then fires a shot from the staff, sending bits of furon flying around the cargo hold. (2-2) He gets to his feet and follows his fellow jaffa to the back of the cargo hold, where the furon's are hiding. One of the furon's accidently hits a switch which opens up the back of the ship revealing the deep darkness of space. Seeing this as an oppertunity, one of the furon's fires his balc hole gun into space, opening a black hole behind the ship. The jaffa pilot manages to grab onto a handle of the side of the ship but his fellow warrior is not so lucky and is pulled out towards the black hole. As he is pulled into the black hole he spots the furon's and fires his Za'at pistol, striking one of them. The poor furon can do nothing but scream as he is also pulled into the balck hole, the gun's stunning capability meaning that he cannot grab onto anything and save himself from his fate. (1-1) The black hole closes behind them and the jaffa presses the button on the side of the ship, closing up the back of it. Wiping his head in relief, he continues his search for the last furon. He spots him leaning against the side of a crate and throws a shock grenade at him. After the explosion goes off he jumps round the side of the crate and smacks the furon round the head before realising that it's the body of one of the furon's they killed earlier. He feels something prob into his back and knows that he has been defeated. The furon laughes manicly before pulling the trigger and disitergrating the last jaffa. (1-0) The furon looks at the carnage around him and shrugs his shoulders before running off to find an escape pod. Winner Furon Experts opinion The furons extreamly powerful weaponry won them this battle. This round ends on saturday the 1st of october and next round its Nobal six (Halo reach) vs Tyber Zann (Star Wars) Category:Blog posts